The present invention relates to portable showers. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable shower which can be carried in a cab of a truck or tractor trailer cabin, and which is collapsible so that it takes up a relatively small amount of space when not in use.
Many types of shower devices are known. It is a problem in the art to provide a compact, collapsible shower suitable for use in a cabin of a truck or tractor trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,763 teaches a portable shower having pumpless parts. The shower includes multiple support rings for the curtain and a pumping system to pump water in and out.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,209 teaches a portable shower which is collapsible. The shower has matching top and bottom reservoirs, and a way to fit them together in storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,147,648 teaches a portable shower with a water reservoir on the top, and a collection basin on the bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,345 teaches a portable shower and wash which has a cigarette lighter adapter to heat the water and to run a pump for the portable shower.
From the foregoing, it is seen that it is a problem in the art to provide a device meeting the above requirements. According to the present invention, a device is provided which meets the aforementioned requirements and needs in the prior art. Specifically, the device according to the present invention provides a portable shower which can be carried in a cab of a truck or tractor trailer cabin, and which is collapsible so that it takes up a relatively small amount of space when not in use.
More particularly, the invention relates to a portable shower which is collapsible so that it takes up a relatively small amount of space when not in use, and which has a top member, a bottom member, support rods, a shower curtain, a supply water tank, and a disposal water tank. Pumps are provided for the supply water tank the disposal water tank, which are powered by vehicle power connected via a cigarette lighter adapter in order to heat the water and to run the pumps for the portable shower.
The portable shower is carried in a vehicle such as a truck cabin in a collapsed condition. In the collapsed condition, the top member and the bottom member of the portable shower are fitted together to enclose the supply water tank, the shower curtain, and the disposal water tank. The top member and the bottom member are secured together by latches in the closed condition.
In an open condition, the top member and the bottom member are pulled apart, and three support rods are placed between the bottom member and the top member, to support the top member above the bottom member. The supply water tank is provided with water and heated using power from the vehicle via the cigarette lighter adapter. The water is pumped from the supply water tank to the top member, where it passes through the shower head 48 and descends by gravity to the bottom member. The used, gray water is then pumped to the disposal water tank, for subsequent disposal, when a suitable gray water dispensing area 70, is available.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.